In the Dark We Find Light
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: Lionpaw and Heatherpaw love each other too much to let this go. So they make Darkclan. Starclan knew this would happen and accept it, giving apprentices and kits who died too young a second chance. But Darkclan is special, I wonder how the other clans will react when the old 'when cats fly' thing is brought up.
1. Chapter 1: Chosen

"It is time." She murmured to Lionpaw. They had been talking about this for a long while, and now... They would finally be a clan. DarkClan. Heatherpaw stepped out into the river and under the starlight. She lifted her head and said in a clear voice, " My paws have chosen a path and I seek your approval. All ties to WindClan are gone. I am now and forever more, Heatherlight, loyal warrior of DarkClan. May StarClan light my path."

Starlight twinkled and swirled around Heatherlight, like tiny stars; it sprinkled her pelt. She backed out of the river and nodded to Lionpaw.

He stepped hesitantly into the river at first but gained confidence as he got to the center. He lifted his head as Heatherlight had done and spoke clearly. "My paws have chosen a path and I seek your approval. All ties to ThunderClan are gone. I am now and forever more Lionstreak, loyal warrior of DarkClan. May StarClan light my path."

Starlight swirled around Lionstreak, but did not dust his pelt as it did with Heatherlight. "So you have made your choice." he murmured as he backed out of the river.

"StarClan has favored you, Heatherlight. You will be leader," he told her. She smiled then stated calmly, " Then if I am leader, you will be deputy. Now lets go get my nine lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Starclan this is short. Next chapter will be longer I promise! Again, I am so so so sorry at how short this is.<strong>

**poke-lover88 was unable to beta today but give 'er a cookie anyways!**

**Mossfire out!**

**-Edit-**

**DC: ok this is an adopted fic, so I'm not changing the first 2 chapters(of which I did not make) I'm keeping everything that is there, so yeah**


	2. Chapter 2: Cats of Thy Clan

**I bring to you my veiwers, the cats of Darkclan! (I had to reupload this three times! Stupid comuter)**

*drum roll*

Darkclan

Leader: Heatherstar: pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Lionstreak:large golden tom

Medicine cat : Larchwing: black she cat with silver flecks

Warriors  
>Hollytail: brown she cat with white patches and green eyes<br>Mistpaw

Spottedface: brown tom with lighter speckles and blue eyes

Ravensail: black tom with white on his chest and tail tip  
>Mosspaw:<p>

Nightclaw:ginger tom with black feet  
>Pikepaw<p>

Shrewtail: pale brown tom  
>Sweetpaw<p>

Swiftwing: black and white tom

Gorsenose: grey and brown tom

Smallfoot: small black and white tom with blue eyes

Wolfheart: grey she-cat with blue eyes

Runningstorm : brown tabby tom  
>Lightningpaw<p>

Primrosefur: cream she cat with ginger patches

Mintfur: white she cat with black on the side of her head

Snailfur: golden brown tabby with grey ears

Tansyleaf: pretty ginger she cat with brown spots

Aprentices:  
>Pikepaw: brown tabby tom<p>

Lightningpaw: black tom with yellow eyes

Sweetpaw: white she cat with ginger spots on her back and neck

Mistpaw: dusty grey she cat with white on her legs

Mosspaw: white she cat with black spots

Queens  
>Webfrost: silver tabby<br>Emberkit(ginger she cat with blue eyes),Hatchkit(golden brown tom with grey spots),Perchkit(silver tabby she cat with white and ginger patches)

Cherrytail: cream she cat with amber eyes  
>Adderkit(dark brown tom), leafkit((brown tabby with white on his neck belly and muzle), amberkit(ginger she cat with golden patches)<p>

Mistlestripe: white she cat with brown and black flecks  
>,Eaglekit(brown tom with green eyes),Finchkit(dark brown taby she cat with yellow eyes),sparowkit( black and white she cat with blue eyes)<p>

Blossomspring: pale grey she cat with blue eyes  
>Badgerkit(white tom with black stripes), willowkit(brown and grey she kit), Minnowkit(dark grey tabby she kit)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun duuuuun! I did it! So for my nine lives so far I have<strong>

**Bluestar- Forgiveness; Forgive mistakes from others, whether in or out of your clan.**

**Snowfur- Caring of a queen; To protect your clan like a queen her kits, fierce to enemies, gentle with them.**

**Thunderstar- Courage; To help you as you face the unknown, as you set out, forging a new clan, when you face your enemies, for whenever you need it most.**

**Windstar- Tireless energy; So you can always have the strength to forever fight, to hunt, to care for you clanmates.**

**Sandgorse- Guidance; teach those younger than you the skills they need to survive, to protect, to care, even if they claim not to need it.**

**Tallstar- Friendship; Have friends nearby, so you can lean on their shoulders, and vice versa. Whether they are in or out of you clan, never forget this bond.**

**So I need just three more! Thank you all for your wonderful suggestions! You will find out the mistery three next!**

**Flareon: you sound like a talk show host. T_T**

**Me: shut up! X)**

**Flareon: just get on with it.**

**thank you to my beta Poke-lover88!**

**-Edit-**

**DC: ok chapter 2 up everything after this is made by your's truly!**


	3. Chapter 3: Building a New Home

**Dc: Ok guys, this is where I begin to do things with this**

**Marcy: Also in this fic the whole "the three" prophecy kind of exists but not really**

**Kyle: Also, this current chapter takes place a little before the clan is entirely situated So not a lot of the cats in the allegiances will be there. Heatherstar's lives will be brought in later. This chapter is mostly explaining how the clan works as well as the relationships, plus 1 other small VERY important detail**

**Dc: anyways... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

••••••))line break((••••••

Lionstreak sat with the newly made Heatherstar, talking about their current situation. They had enough prey, carefully taking it from the surrounding woods and moor, as well as fishing from the lake. They had enough cats, StarClan had supplied them with reincarnations of once dead kits and apprentices. No, their current problem, was the fact that their cats had wings. Feathery wings that you would find on a bird, but bigger to fit their size. The wings also had certain patterns on them to fit ranks. Apprentices had one black or white band of feathers, depending on their fur colors. Warriors had two, Larchwing, their medicine cat, had two forest green bands, Lionstreak himself had two sky blue bands, and finally, Heatherstar had three bright gold bands.

They also, almost instinctually knew how to fly, which helped them hunt. It wasn't that it was bad—it had helped them many times—it was just different. They also had the problem of that many cats kept on getting lost in the tunnels. They later found out that StarClan were sending them cats this way, but it was getting kind of troublesome. The one that made them think that, was when a very pregnant she-cat had gotten stuck down there, and then went into labor.

Now Lionstreak would not go into the details, but let's just say it didn't go as smoothly as it would've. Other mothers of kits had gotten mates, or had entered with a mate. All the apprentices had mentors, and everything seemed to work out well. They already had small caves here and there that worked as dens, and Heatherstar had a high-ledge—which they called the stream ledge, as it went directly over the stream. They had dragged down moss for bedding, and everything in their camp was all nice and done. Now they only had one thing to worry about. Gatherings.

Now he and Heatherstar had been arguing about if they should tell the others of their clan or not. In the end, though, they had decided to go to a gathering after all the cats had settled in. That may take a few moons, but Lionstreak thought that it would be better to wait at least a little bit.

••••••))line break((••••••

Heatherstar sighed. Though she and Lionstreak could maybe pass off as young warriors, and possibly Lionstreak a very young deputy, they still were only supposed to be apprentices, and that was still all they were. They didn't have enough experience, and could be easy targets to both WindClan and ThunderClan if they saw DarkClan as a threat. Thankfully they had the knowledge of the tunnels, as well as the gift of flight, so they would be able to defend themselves against attacks fairly well. Heatherstar knew, though, that either way, someone was going to get hurt.

••••••))line break((••••••

**DC: ok that was mostly just explaining stuff, so there wasn't really any action in that. The next chapter is going to be they're first gathering. Kk bye**


End file.
